


A Nightmare or A Dream

by Anonymous



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Nimue & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	A Nightmare or A Dream

Nimue woke up with a gasp.

She inhaled, and tried to realize where she was. But she was in her room, it was just a nightmare. A terrifying one but just a harmless nightmare. She was soaked in sweat. Went to the bathroom and had a quick shower. She turned on the cold water and tried not to think about the nightmare. But as the visions started to appear in her mind vividly, she got out of the bathroom with her robe and sitted her couch near the window. It was still night.

There was fire. As if a hellfire, the blaze was burning her skin. A figure with a cape was walking towards her. She was wearing weird clothes also as if she was from centuries ago. But the stranger in cape was... He was the point. He had blood red marks on his cheeks as if he's weeping blood. He was like a danger but also a safe haven.

She tried to threw all these from his mind. She was going to have an employment interview and she desperately needed the job. Suddenly stood up and went to the kitchen, brewed herself a nice cup of coffee. She had passed the previous two interviews but the last one was with the CEO, aka big bad boss Mr. Lance, but she was brave enough to face him. She had only heard rumours about his being pretty cruel to his employees but Nimue was not easy to break. No one could overawe her so easily.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_Knock knock_

As Nimue knocked the door, she heard the deep voice of a man. " _You may enter._ "

There was the human resources manager and another guy who wore a full black suit. Nimue recognized the manager of human resources but the man in black wasn't looking at her. It was so obvious that he was _that_ CEO. But somehow him..no...his aura was familiar. Moreover she can even swear that his smell was familiar. It was like fresh sandalwood but also... logfire? No, it was nonsense.

She tried to concentrate on her presentation. Took a deep breath ang swallowed, opened her laptop quickly. She raised her head from her laptop and their eyes met. She froze for a moment. Her future-boss had scars on his each cheek. She saw a spark in his deep dark blue eyes.

She remembered him all of a sudden. Remembered from a nightmare. But the nightmare didn't feel terrifying anymore. Because she was slowly remembering things... The figure in cape was protecting her. 

But the strange thing was... Didn't know how, she knew that... He had recognized her as well.

And smiled at her..


End file.
